Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron115.txt
Subject: Answers Date: Fri, Jul 17, 1998 21:22 EDT From: RonDMoore Message-id: <1998071801220400.VAA02018@ladder01.news.aol.com> <> The Cardassian Empire is sorta big. The Romulan Star Empire is relatively big. The Ferengi Alliance is pretty big. The Klingon Empire is really big. << By your own guesstimation, how many planets and light years do each occupy? And what do they rank from largest to smallest in size?>> The Cardies and the Roms have quite a few planets scattered throughout a lot of light years, while the Ferengis and the Klingons have a whole bunch of planets spread throughout a chunk of light years. <> We're talking about it, but don't have a storyline yet. <> We know how we want the show to end, but we're leaving ourselves room to find things along the way as the season develops. <> We sent out a casting call to all the agencies in town, telling them the parameters of the role. They, in turn, submitted the names and headshots of actresses to our casting office, who then sifted through them and weeded out the ones we wished to read for the part. Ira and Hans wrote up a scene for the new Dax character to read in the auditions (elements of which would find their way into the first three episodes). The casting was done by Ira, Rick Berman, our casting directors, and a couple of representatives from the studio. She didn't read with any of the cast members. I'm happy to report that I just finished watching dailies from her introductory scene and she's Wonderful!!! We couldn't be happier with her and I think she's going to bring a fresh new quality to the show in its final season. (Sorry, but they still won't let me release her name. I think they'll make the official announcement on Wednesday. Did I say that she's great?) <> No one that I know of, you must be really odd. (Oh, relax -- it's a joke.) <> You have to remember that we're fans of the show too. We love the show and the characters every bit as much as you do -- hell, we live with them every day! We don't look at Jadzia Dax as just Terry Farrel anymore than we look at the Defiant as just a bunch of wood and plastic. If anything, we tend to forget that these characters are not real people. (I've discussed the decision why we chose not to show Dax's funeral in a previous posting.) <> No. <> I don't think I ever said that no one on the show can write women. I believe I did say something once about not being as sensitve to sexism as a woman because I haven't experienced that form of discrimination, but that's not the same thing as saying that I can't write female characters or that I'm "thoughtless" in how I portray them. Not to blow my own horn, but I did write "Rejoined" and "Darkness and the Light" and I think I wrote both Kira and Dax pretty well. For a man. <> Well, if you're contending that the only reason that the percentages of Asians or Hispanics on Trek don't reflect the US population is because we're all racists, then I think you do have to argue the point and I think that you're wrong. The same applies to the percentage of women on the show. Look, I think that there should've been more female characters in DS9's original cast, but that's not the same thing as saying that the percentage we have nowis inherently sexist. It's a choice, a choice you can say reflects some kind of innate preference by the men who created the show for male characters, but that doesn't mean that choice is driven by a sexist impulse any more than choosing to create a show about white people (like "Seinfeld" say) is driven by a racist impulse. <> If I didn't take these issues pretty seriously, I probably wouldn't waste my time by reading these postings and bothering to respond to them. A long time ago, I admitted that I'd done Klingon women a disservice and that I'd try to repair that. Some of you may not have liked the way I did it, but I did it nonetheless. But I do find some of the arguments advanced here to be ridiculous and I have no compunction about saying that. If you don't want your ideas challenged or debated by me, then don't come here and throw around terms like "sexist" and "thoughtless" regarding a show that I have a great deal of pride in. <> The question did come up, but as you just pointed out, the Ten Forward set from Trek VI no longer existed, so we just kept the office in Paris and went for a different look. <> Not yet. <> That is flatly untrue. I do care about keeping sexism out of the show and I will continue to do so. In regards to gay issues, I wrote "Rejoined" and I'm happy to leave that as my legacy on this subject in Trekdom. <> Let the word go forth they were clams, my friend, clams... <> Somehow, someway, for some bizarre reason I get the feeling that if I said I cared more about how men felt how men are portrayed on DS9 than how women felt that you'd be... upset. And this isn't a democracy, I'm not taking a head count of postings to see if the negative female responses are outweighing the positive ones in order to decide if this argument have validity or not. You either carry the day with the strength of your position or not. So far, in my mind, you have not. <> Hey, I don't live in a monastery. I do talk with women. On a daily basis. And I do solicit their opinions on the show. I'm a writer, for cryin' out loud -- I shove my scripts under the nose of anyone who'll read them, I ask female interns what they think of the show, I talk to my mother-in-law about Kira's heels, I even debate the issue with women who feel differently than I do. Don't you get it? I am engaged on this subject. It does matter to me. I just happen to have a different point of view than some of you. Must I be pilloried for failing to have a sufficiently dogmatic view of this subject? Can't we all agree that the show I write for espouses a belief in the fundamental priniciples of sexual equality and liberty and that we try very hard to live up to that ideal? If we can't agree on that, I'm not sure what the hell good any of this debate is doing any of us and I have no idea why you're watching in the first place. <> Well, Kurn wouldn't have been on the show if not for his fraternal relationship to Worf, but that doesn't mean he was defined solely through that relationship or that he was therefore a bad, sexist stereotype. <> Enough of the Leeta-bashing. I like Leeta, I like Chase, and I'm not going to apologize for having an attractive character who holds down a steady job (which is not hooking, by the way) could fall in love with a man who wasn't perfect-looking after dating a handsome doctor and knows how to deliver a punchline. <> The fact that characters like Kai Winn showed up less frequently last season than people like Dukat has nothing to do with sexism and everything to do with the fact that the storyline we were working on dealt primarily with the Dominion war, not the politics of Bajor. We don't plot stories with the goal of evening the representation of "female stories" with those of "male stories" and we're not going to start. We build shows around our characters, first and foremost. Granted, that every year certain characters get more than others, but that has more to do with the vicissitudes of storytelling than with some innately sexist approach on behalf of the writers. <> Ah, yes... my true agenda revealed at last... <> Today may not have been the best day for this question, but here goes: I'm not aware of being any less "happy" in doing this than a year or two ago. Some things here $#$ me off and some don't. I don't like having the show called sexist or racist or homophobic and I will defend it against those labels. That doesn't mean I don't listen, or don't care about what you have to say. I'm happy to keep doing this as long as you're happy to keep coming here. This board can be fun and it can be infuriating, but hey, I made the choice to do this and I haven't regretted it. "Happy, happy, joy, joy, happy, happy, joy, joy..." ALL RIGHT? Now leave me alone!! Moore, Ronald D.